The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Pacapri’. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from a collection of proprietary breeding plants. The purpose of the breeding program was to find a new variety with double flowering and an appealing color. The double flowering and growth characteristics of the new variety are similar to its parents but with different flower color. The leaf texture and numerous flowers are similar to ‘Pennea’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/733,016). The new variety differs from ‘Pennea’ in flower color and growth habit. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2002 by cuttings and in-vitro culture in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. Characteristics distinguishable from other varieties include:                Unique apricot flower color        Suitable for hanging baskets        